


This Time Around

by Rhang



Series: The Musician AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sam Wilson, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Journalist!Sam, Light dom/sub undertones, Living Together, Luxurious vacation flashback, M/M, Mutual appreciation of one another, New Music!, Some Fluff, Special Gift Exchange, Travel, You know that cute shit, it's gonna get mushy lovey dovey, musician!Bucky, spending time apart but making the most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: During a quiet date at home Bucky holds Sam in his arms as they listen to a special edition of Buchanan's upcoming album together.





	1. Gather

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! As promised here's the next fic in the series. This takes place a year and a half after the events of [Never Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984964/chapters/45080113).
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. I'll edit and revise as I continue to update this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky had lost count of the number of nights he’d spent late at the studio recording and working on his newest album. He’d do a majority of his studio work while Sam was traveling or when he knew Sam needed space to write uninterrupted. However there had been a few nights he’d missed falling asleep next to Sam in order to finish the new project. Bucky didn’t want Sam to hear it before it was done so he did everything in his power to keep everything at the studio or locked away with Val while it was in progress.

As the album took shape it became evident some songs were branching and Bucky got a wonderful idea to do something special.

He sat with Val in the studio the evening he’d been able to finalize the last song. Bucky worked furiously checking and double checking audio before he dropped everything into a folder so he could give it one last listen through before committing it to the CD. 

“You know Thor thought you two wouldn’t make it past a year,” Val said softly not looking up from her phone.

Bucky looked at her and understood Thor being skeptical. Thor had seen many of Bucky’s relationships end way before they should have. None of the people he dated before were terrible, Bucky just figured out eventually none of them could replace Sam for him.

Bucky let a few moments pass before he asked, “What did you think?”

Val shrugged and sipped her tea. “Sam seemed different. You were different with him. I couldn’t figure out how a 3 hour interview after one of your shows had you flying him out to Paris for vacation. Then you explained it to me and I got it. Made sense,” she explained as her phone pinged.

“What’s up?” he asked preparing to burn the CD.

“Thor’s at our place with dinner,” Val said texting her husband back that she was at the studio.

“Head on home. I got all of this,” Bucky said starting the program to burn the disc.

“You sure?” she asked.

“Yeah, once this finishes up. I’m going home to Sam,” he said softy.

“Okay,” she said rising from her seat to grab her bags and her coat.

“Let Thor know I’m taking the weekend off. Call me on Monday with any business alright?” he said not wanting anything to interfere with the romantic date night he had planned for tomorrow evening. 

“I will let him know. See you Monday James,” she said heading out.

“Get home safe Val,” Bucky said as the door shut behind her and the laptop ejected the disc with the finished CD.

He grabbed the jewel case and put the CD safely in it before marking the disc and signing the outside of the case with his signature. It was a gift to his boyfriend after all. He slipped the CD case into his bag and shut his computer down to pack away.

He was out the building and in his car in 15 minutes.

 _I’ll be home in 30 minutes. Omw_ , he texted Sam as he headed home to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but it's an introduction. :)
> 
> I haven't decided yet, but I may update this quickly as I have another Sam/Bucky fic brewing and I wanna post that one...kind of/maybe soon. :) We'll see.


	2. Thank You (Studio Version)

**–The Next Evening –**

“Sam you ready?” Bucky asked from the couch.

“Yes, yes,” Sam said hurrying over with his wine glass in hand to sit with Bucky on the couch.

Bucky had ordered in dinner and planned their stay-in date that evening. It was romantic and chill for the most part but after they’d finished eating Bucky insisted they stay up for a little while longer. Sam wanted to go upstairs and lay down but Bucky had something else planned and Sam couldn’t figure out what it was.

He sat down close beside his boyfriend and placed his wine glass down on the coffee table.

“What’s this about babe?” Sam asked as Bucky leaned in and kissed his lips. Sam kissed him back and hoped whatever Bucky had planned wouldn’t keep them downstairs too long.

“I have a gift for you babe. I know I’ve been busy these last couple of months working on the album, many late nights in the studio. But I just finished recording the last track,” Bucky said happily.

Sam hugged Bucky tight around the neck and was so happy Bucky had been able to complete his newest project. He remembered the writing block Bucky battled through after they came back from Paris and how much trouble he’d had finding inspiration. But Bucky was able to write the album and finish it. Sam was so proud of him.

“I’m so happy for you baby,” Sam whispered.

“Thank you babe,” Bucky said smiling. “To thank you properly, I cut a version of the album just for you. I won’t sing it to you but I want to hear what you think about it. What do you say; want to give it a listen?”

“Uh yeah,” Sam said softly. “Let’s hear it.”

Bucky kissed Sam briefly again before he grabbed the stereo remote and pressed play.

Sam’s version was very different from the one that would be released much later in the year but Bucky felt it was worth all the hours he spent recording and mixing two versions of some of the songs.

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed when he heard his own voice come through the speakers in the living room.

“ _Sam, this is your personal version of the album. If it falls into the wrong hands, I will deny its existence and you should too_ ,” Bucky’s recorded voice chuckled. “ _Anyways babe, I love you so much. It’s 3 A.M. as I’m recording this and I’m in the studio all alone and you’re probably warm in bed, sleeping right now but you’re all I can think about._ ” Bucky cleared his throat in the recording. Sam looked over at his boyfriend and saw him staring across the room not looking at Sam at all.

The man was such a conundrum, Sam thought.

“ _This studio version is exclusive to your album and it’s titled ‘Thank You’_ ,” Bucky’s voice said before guitar strumming started and Bucky acoustically started a beat.

Sam closed his eyes and listened as Bucky acoustically sang to him. The track is exactly what Sam imagined Bucky would sound like if he sang to him in person. He was reminded once again that Bucky really had a lovely singing voice.

Through the lyrics Bucky thanked Sam for giving them a second chance. For coming back and making his life everything he knew and felt it should be because Sam was there. Sam really listened and bit his bottom lip as he felt his throat tightening up a bit.

Bucky watched Sam’s reaction and felt his heart tense in his chest as he remembered performing the song in the quiet of the studio booth all alone that night.

Sam felt a tear fall from his eye as Bucky sang a certain part of the song and he could hear Bucky holding back tears as he sang it. He couldn’t get over how beautiful Bucky made their relationship sound. Sam wiped his eye and covered his face as the song started to end and began to fade out. 

Bucky looked over at Sam and wondered what he thought of the song.

“What did you think baby?” Bucky asked.

Sam shook his head. He couldn’t put it into words like Bucky could. He lifted his face to look over at Bucky and shrugged. “I love it,” Sam said simply. “Thank you baby.” Sam pulled Bucky close and kissed him. The kiss tasted salty from their tears but they couldn’t help it.

Sam took a moment to compose his self and sighed. “Are…are all of them going to be like that?” he asked.

“No. Oh no,” Bucky said smiling.

“Good because I wouldn’t be able to take another song like that babe, I can’t do it,” Sam said reaching for his wine glass to get rid of the tension in his throat from the emotions.

“The actual version for the album has different lyrics and is much more upbeat,” Bucky said softly.

“Hmm. Okay,” Sam said softly. “But I’ll always have this from you….so thank you too.”

Bucky kissed the back of Sam’s hand and felt really good at having this moment to listen to his new music with him.

“No problem love,” Bucky whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww :D


	3. Keep Wishing

**–Eight Months Ago –**

Bucky was busy cooking dinner for Sam and his self when his phone went off on the counter. Sam, seated at the counter island, looked at the screen and saw it was Val calling.

“It’s Val, babe,” Sam said looking back at his laptop as he worked to write his latest op-ed.

Bucky hurried over and answered the phone putting her on speaker. “You’re on speaker Val,” Bucky said turning back to the stove to pluck the current batch of shrimp out of the oil where they were frying.

“When were you going to tell me you were having an affair with my husband James?” Val said flatly as she rested comfortably beside Thor on the couch in their living room. She was reading the tabloid paper that had a photo of Bucky, in a suggestive manner leaning over Thor, who was leaning against a wall. The way the photo was shot, at first glance, it looked some kind of way, but anyone with common sense could see that what was “depicted” was not actually happening.

Sam looked up a bit worried and looked at Bucky wondering what kind of conversation this was. He’d learned from vacationing with the three, that Bucky, Thor and Val had a way of talking to each other and some things that seemed serious were not actually serious. Sam found he had a hard time telling the difference most of the time.

Bucky stopped where he stood and sighed out loud. He took a moment before speaking again.

“Val....,” Bucky said in a serious tone. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We wanted to tell you ourselves. We didn’t want you to find out this way.”

He turned around smiling wide which left Sam wondering what this call was even about anymore.

“What are the tabloids saying now?” Bucky asked getting back to battering up the next shrimp to fry.

“They got a pic of you and Thor outside of a nightclub in Amsterdam,” Val said looking closely at the picture. Thor was writing emails, completely uninterested in acknowledging gossip magazines again.

“Amsterdam?” Bucky said wondering when that could have been. He looked at Sam and saw him look back at his laptop as he remembered the night. “OH! That was last October Val. You stayed at the hotel because you were tired, Thor and I went out and I got hammered.”

“Well, paparazzi think you two are madly in love and now some of your fans are terrorizing Thor on social media,” Val said softly moving to sit up. “I mean blowing up his Gram and trashing him on the blogs for whatever reason.

Thor moved around her to keep typing and let her up as she went to the kitchen.

Bucky groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved his fans, he really did, but some of them took things absolutely too far.

“Tell Thor I’m sorry. I’ll make a statement in an hour on my Gram,” Bucky said flipping the shrimp in the pan.

“It’s all good,” Val said opening a bottle of water. “Didn’t they think _we_ were fuckin’ two years ago?”

“True. That was horrible all on its own.”

“Yeah but thank goodness I don’t care about the mouth-breathing, over-obsessed stans of yours,” Val said slightly amused by her statement.

Bucky smiled softly. “You’re the best Val. Both of you are,” Bucky said remembering all the things the three of them had weathered together since Bucky stepped into the music industry.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodniiiight!” Val said before hanging up.

Bucky finished frying the shrimp and turned the stove off.

“Ready to eat babe?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said from where he sat quietly, having heard all of the phone conversation.

They sat and ate quietly for a few minutes before Bucky realized Sam was a bit quieter than usual.

“Food okay? Sorry I fried a few of them too long,” Bucky said softly.

“What? Oh, no, that’s not it, food’s fine,” Sam said softly.

“Then what’s up?”

Sam looked at Bucky’s face and wondered if worrying about this was stupid.

“People thought you were sleeping with Val at one point?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said shrugging it off, until a second later he realized that maybe Sam was trying to have _that_ conversation – the one about past lovers. “But it was a rumor! I’ve never slept with Val or Thor. The paparazzi takes a picture, next thing you know we have to deal with rumors for months on end because people read into every interaction I have with someone after that.”

Sam felt worry knot his stomach. “Your fans are harassing Thor over a rumor? What will they do when they find out you’re _actually_ dating me.”

It was as if Bucky could see the wheels turning deep in Sam’s mind. He reached over and held Sam’s hand in his own.

“Babe, I know you wanted to keep things quiet about us. I get it. I do. Nothing makes me happier than having you all to myself. But I don’t want to let this deter us from going public eventually,” Bucky said softly.

“If they act like this not knowing who you’re with, what makes you think they’ll be any better when they find out you’re with me?” Sam argued. “Let’s be real, your fans probably have an idealized image of who you should be with and I **_know_** my black ass won’t fit the bill,” Sam stated frankly. “Thor is handsome as fuck and they still attacked him? What hope is there for me Buck?”

Sam rested his head in his hands and sighed completely troubled. He hated how being in Bucky’s world sometimes highlighted some of his deepest and darkest insecurities but he didn’t know how else to deal with them other than to express them; to communicate.

Bucky got up and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “There’s every hope because my heart already belongs to you love,” he whispered to him.

**–Present –**

Bucky grabbed the remote and pressed play to allow the CD to progress to the next track.

A song full of bass and an all guitar intro started and Sam had to look at Bucky and wonder where this came from. The song sounded out of place on a Buchanan album which was mostly softer tunes with dark lyrics but nothing so instrumentally heavy as the drums and guitars like this.

Bucky only nodded and waited for the lyrics to start.

Sam listened as Bucky started singing and had to reach over and grasp at Bucky’s arm as he listened. It was a call out song to those that had anything to say about his relationship. They had not yet gone public but they were in the process of planning how they would do it. Bucky was most likely planning they would do it while the album was out, Sam figured.

“ _The kisses that used to haunt, he’s the one I want,_ ” Bucky’s voice sang again and again. Sam touched his hand to his heart and closed his eyes as he felt he may have a new favorite by Buchanan to surpass his old fave _‘Never Another’_.

Sam listened to the breakdown of the song where Bucky sang about leaving it all behind if he had to choose, so don’t make him choose.

As the song wound down, Sam just shook his head.

“It’s called _‘Keep Wishing’_ ,” Bucky said smiling, more than pleased with Sam’s reaction to the song. “I mean I think you liked it, if your reaction is something to go by, but tell me what you think.”

Sam smiled wide. “I can’t believe you said you’d walk away from it all for me,” Sam said before leaning over to kiss his lips.

Bucky licked his lips as Sam pulled away and knew everything he said in those lyrics were true.

“It’s true babe,” Bucky said completely enchanted looking into Sam’s eyes.

Sam smiled and turned Bucky’s face away from his. Bucky had that look in his eye that Sam knew too well. If Sam stared too long, they’d end up naked on the couch in minutes. 

“Even if it is, I’d never let that happen,” Sam admitted. “You’re too talented. Your music is too good not to be heard by the world.”

Bucky pulled Sam close and pressed his face into Sam’s chest as he hugged him. Sam hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly. Sometimes Sam was not aware of just how much his support meant, Bucky thought gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole date night just keeps getting more sentimental and romantic with each chapter.


	4. Night Lights

**–One Year Ago (Paris, France) –**

Bucky sat quietly on the edge of the bed after having dinner in bed with Sam. They might have had a bit too much wine but Bucky was feeling too good and decided to watch the sunset through the balcony in their room. He had opened both French doors and watched the sky turn the prettiest orange and yellow. The day’s dying sun cast their entire bedroom in a warm glow.

He felt the bed shift behind him and felt Sam’s hands on his back and shoulder. 

“Buchanan,” Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear as he placed kisses against the back of his neck.

“Goodness, you know I don’t like when you call me that,” Bucky said about to complain before Sam brushed his lips against his ear and Bucky just felt something in his chest twist as Sam kissed behind his ear. That was his spot, it warmed his skin at the fact Sam remembered.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it huh?” Sam asked in a deep voice that made Bucky harden under the bed sheet across his lap.

Bucky looked over at Sam and brushed his fingers against his cheek before Sam kissed him.

“Millions shout it every time I walk out on stage, but none of that compares to hearing you say it,” Bucky confessed.

Sam couldn’t begin to explain why but it made him undeniably hot every time Bucky told him something he did was special to him. Sam brushed the hair back from Bucky’s face and kissed his lips. Bucky got up and turned around so he could face Sam and laid on top of him.

He let go of what little reason he was holding onto after the many drinks they’d had with dinner and just allowed himself to fall under Sam’s sway. Sam stroked his tongue against his own and Bucky moaned as he felt Sam’s hands on his ass, caressing his skin.

When they broke for air Bucky continued to place kiss after kiss against Sam’s neck as he felt Sam hardening against his thigh. He reached down and massaged Sam gently and smirked when he heard Sam sigh softly at his touch.

Sam moaned for a moment and brought Bucky’s lip back to his own for another kiss.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long they laid there and made out but he was certain of the moment he knew he wanted more than a couple of kisses. He untangled his self from the sheets all around them and grabbed for the lube quickly. Bucky fingered himself open quickly, it wasn’t like he needed much stretching since he and Sam had been going at it damn near every night so far. He slicked Sam up quickly and positioned him.

“Bucky let me-,”

“It’s fine, it’s okay, I promise,” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear as he eased back on Sam’s erection, spearing himself slowly. The fit was tight but everything Bucky wanted in the moment.

Sam could feel the resistance as Bucky slid down on him. “Baby, let me add more,” Sam stressed as he grabbed the lube and reached around to slick his erection a bit more.

Bucky continued to sit down on Sam and groaned deeply once he was fully seated in Sam’s lap. He felt it from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

“Mmm baby, it’s good?” Sam breathed from where he lay on the bed. He held onto Bucky’s hips to keep him still because Bucky felt incredible. Sam just needed a moment.

“Oh my fucking goodness Sam, better than good,” Bucky said brushing his hair back from his eyes before he leaned down to kiss Sam deeply. “So much better than good.”

Bucky sat up again and started riding Sam right there in front of the open French doors in the bedroom. Bucky was only vaguely aware of the doors still being open when he felt the sweat on his skin cool a bit with the gust of breeze that would come into the room periodically.

He forgot how much he liked this position with Sam. Sam would let him just indulge in his power bottom tendencies from time to time; just let him enjoy the feeling for a while before taking over. Never mind that Sam was who he was, but…Sam just knew how to satisfy him. He grinded on Sam’s lap a bit, enjoying the firm press of Sam’s dick against his prostate. Bucky felt his heart pound in his chest, he was so close.

Sam sat up and sucked marks into Bucky’s skin and felt his lower stomach tightening. This was about to end soon and he knew Bucky would want Sam to take the lead in the end, but Bucky was honestly so close to finishing them both this way.

“Baby, please,” Bucky whispered knowing Sam was hesitating.

“I got you, baby, no worries,” Sam breathed before he flipped their positions and thrust into Bucky steadily.

Bucky grasped the sheets and bit his lip when Sam started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Sam breathed as he started to feel his orgasm cresting.

He picked up his pace thrusting and heard Bucky cry out as he felt Bucky tense around him and felt cum coat his fingers as he held Bucky in his fist. Sam thrust quickly into Bucky’s tightness and felt his own orgasm rush through him.

“Ah, oh fuuuuuuck,” Sam breathed as he came down from his high.

Bucky opened his arms and held Sam close to his chest as they both tried to catch their breath. Bucky felt his thighs tire from being tensed so long and relaxed them open on the bed.

Sam was pretty sure they were going to be stuck together with Bucky’s cum cooling between their chests. Sam’s ass was too tipsy to care though. He’d just had some phenomenal sex and he was ready to get a good night’s rest.

“One of us has to get up to close the balcony doors,” Bucky whispered almost completely asleep.

“You opened them,” Sam said not moving a muscle. 

**–Present –**

Sam listened to the next song and grabbed for his wine glass as he listened to Bucky’s voice sing a heartfelt ballad. It started out soft and slow. Halfway through the track violins came in as Bucky seemed to sing his heart out about making love under the night sky. Sam felt goose bumps rise on his skin. He sipped on his wine and couldn’t believe Bucky had the range to sing something like that.

When the song ended Bucky paused the CD and looked over at his boyfriend for his opinion.

“Do you always have to write about our sex life?” Sam asked looking into Bucky’s eyes. “This is why people think you’re always horny. You’re always singing about railing someone.”

Bucky chuckled. “Railing you…or you railing me,” Bucky said not seeing the problem.

“Babe,” Sam said ready to protest.

Bucky sat up and looked at Sam. “I’ll stop drawing inspiration from our sex life, when it stops being…So. Fuckin. Good,” Bucky said biting his bottom lip.

Sam looked into Bucky’s eyes and sipped his wine. Sam knew Bucky was stroking his ego with comments like that, but Sam also knew they got down in the bedroom on the regular. It wasn’t really an exaggeration.

“What moment of ours inspired this horny track?” Sam asked.

“I put a month’s worth of work into those lyrics and you just called it a ‘horny track’?”

“Your fans classify your songs into ‘bops’, ‘sad tunes’, horny tracks’ and ‘epics’. I’m just being frank,” Sam said plainly. “Which moment?”

Bucky took a second to absorb the bit of information Sam just dropped on him before remembering the answer to his question. “Paris, the evening after we stayed in bed most of the day,” Bucky replied.

“That night we drunk fucked?” Sam asked trying to remember the evening specifically. They’d spent a lot of days on that Paris vacation in bed lounging together reconnecting. 

Bucky looked at Sam and nodded. Just thinking about it again made Bucky hot.

“Okay, that’s fair…that was hot,” Sam said grinning as he remembered bits of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes to front but he secretly _loves_ those "horny tracks". Lol


	5. Feathers

**–Present –**

They listened to a few more songs until they came upon a track that was very similar to Buchanan’s older, better known songs. It was mostly guitar, a few vocals and a piano riff. Lyrics about missing the one he loves when they’re gone but knowing they’ll be back. Singing about how his heart will be open and waiting for when they do.

Sam looked over at Bucky and brushed some of the fallen strands of hair in Bucky’s face back behind his ear.

“Talk to me about this one,” Sam asked softly.

Bucky glanced over at Sam and shrugged. “I wrote it while you were away a few months ago,” Bucky said leaning his head back against the couch while admiring Sam in his reading glasses, the pretty glow of his skin, his cheekbones. “It’s a very different thing writing about a love you have that you’re separated from; to write a song to someone coming back instead of never at all. I wanted to update the sound a bit.”

Sam moved from where he sat on the couch and laid his head in Bucky’s lap to listen to the rest of the album as Bucky rested his hand over Sam’s heart.

**–Five Months Ago –**

“So yeah, it’s been one of those days babe,” Sam said finishing his shower and dressing to lay down for the night.

“Then I should let you rest. I don’t want to take away from your sleep,” Bucky said into his phone as he sat out on the apartment balcony as the sun started to dip low in the sky.

“It’s fine babe really. I actually can’t think of a better way to unwind than talking to you,” Sam said stretching out across his hotel bed.

“Sweet talk from thousands of miles away, how sweet, how tender,” Bucky joked.

“Take it or leave it,” Sam smiling to his self.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said putting down his pencil and notepad to really talk with his boyfriend. Sam had been away on assignment for a month now. The separation had been an adjustment. They were used to spending a few days apart whenever either of them had work to do, but they generally spent 3 days out of the week together.

The month apart had been the first stress test on their newly rekindled love and Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t have flashbacks to their last, long separation which resulted in their first breakup. But both made a true effort this time around to talk everyday or send messages. So far it was working out for both of them. 

“We still on for our video call tomorrow night?” Sam asked.

Bucky chuckled. “Babe, if you want nudes we don’t have to go through the pretense of a video chat,” he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Why am I dating you?” Sam asked out loud.

Bucky looked out on the sun setting in the distance and felt his heart swoon a bit. “Because you love me,” he said knowing it was indeed true.

Sam rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling like a lovesick teenager. “That’s for sure,” he said.

Sam was more than confident he’d never been in love like this before. There was just something unique about them that made what they had so precious. In the year since they’d been back together, Sam had been thankful more than once that he hadn’t been afraid to take that leap again with Bucky; that they both trusted each other enough to try and they’d been rewarded with a love and relationship that enriched them both. 

Bucky smiled. “So tell me about your day,” he said before taking a sip of his tea. “I want to hear all about it.”

Sam then began to tell Bucky about his day as Bucky listened intently and watched the sun continue to set into the horizon.


	6. All Night

When the CD reached its end Sam looked over at his boyfriend.

“So?” Bucky asked.

“So what?” Sam asked messing with him. He knew Bucky wanted to hear his opinion of the album.

Bucky gave him a look.

“I really enjoyed it,” Sam said honestly. “It flows well. The songs are in a proper order and it ends on a hopeful note with _‘Feathers’_. Excellent work babe.”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes. “You really think so?”

Sam sighed roughly and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his wine glass and downed the rest of its contents before getting up to take the glass to the sink.

“I’m going upstairs. I’m going to probably be naked, figure out the rest of your night Buck,” Sam said not in the mood to deal with Bucky’s second guessing, artistic scrutiny. They could do that in the morning. Sam was more in the mood to get some head frankly.

He went to their bedroom and took his shirt off and turned their bed down for sleep. He tossed pillow after decorative pillow to the floor to get in their bed.

“Thought you said you would be naked?” Bucky said as he walked into their room moments later.

“I’m trying to get comfortable,” Sam said feeling Bucky pull him back on his feet from kneeling on the bed, and into his arms.

Sam rested his arms over Bucky’s shoulders and kissed him softly.

“The album is beautiful baby,” Sam whispered against his lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Bucky whispered back as he slipped Sam’s shorts off his hips. Bucky caressed his hands over Sam’s skin and felt his lust grow for his love. 

“Take me to bed babe,” Sam whispered into Bucky’s skin as he felt Bucky’s hands on his hips.

Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes and felt his heart beat harder looking into those beautiful brown eyes. He bit his bottom lip and lifted his boyfriend up on their bed. He put Sam down gently and crawled up between his legs.

“I’m head over heels for you,” Bucky whispered placing kiss after kiss on Sam’s chest.

“I might be more than a bit aware of that,” Sam said softly trying not to giggle. Bucky was purposely tickling Sam with light touches on the inside of his thighs.

“Are you trying to tickle me right now? Seriously?” Sam said sitting up a bit to seize Bucky’s hands. “Because we can go there if you’re trying to do that instead.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed Sam’s lips as he took his hands back from Sam’s hold.

“My bad. Forgot you aren’t too keen on foreplay,” Bucky said cutting to the chase and kissing at the tip of Sam’s erection.

Sam sighed aloud. “That’s not the case. You’re down there trying to lowkey tickle me instead of – _oh fuck_ ,” Sam said as the moan robbed him of the rest of his words. Bucky had taken Sam into his mouth at that point and it was just heavenly. “Yeah, baby,” Sam breathed as he felt Bucky’s hands hold his legs open and Bucky started really taking him deep in his throat.

Bucky closed his eyes and did his best to remind himself that he was going to take care of Sam tonight; that he couldn’t get caught up in the feeling of Sam in his mouth, the weight and taste of him on his tongue. He couldn’t dwell on how good it felt to have Sam’s hands clench and grasp at his shoulders when Bucky gave just a bit more suction or used his tongue just so. He couldn’t lose himself but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be thoroughly turned on by the whole ordeal.

Sam felt his chest tighten as Bucky pulled off of him with a pop. Bucky took a breath but continued to stroke Sam in his fist while he filled his lungs with air. He glanced up at Sam for a moment and saw the other completely overcome by the sensation. Bucky smirked to himself before taking Sam back in his mouth and going for the deep throat.

“Mmmmm, baby, yesss,” Sam sighed as he held the back of Bucky’s head and gently thrust into his mouth.

Bucky closed his eyes and grasped at Sam’s hips for him to continue. Sam thrust gently into his boyfriend’s mouth, pushing his self into Bucky throat with each thrust. It had always been this way between them. They could want to do something, but they’d get caught up, enthralled and overtaken by their own lovemaking leading them down different but equally pleasurable paths while together.

Sam felt his self nearing his orgasm and came back to his senses after a few seconds. He had to cut this short before he ended up shooting down Bucky’s throat, he thought. He reached down to pull Bucky off of him.

When Sam tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair Bucky realized part of his will had softened as Sam had been fucking his mouth. Sam brought Bucky back up to him and sat up to meet him. He kissed Bucky’s lips over and over but Bucky seemed to linger a bit in kissing back.

“Don’t leave me hanging baby,” Sam pleaded as Bucky had gone a bit malleable on him in the last ten minutes.

Bucky snapped out of it and got his head back in the swing of it at hearing Sam’s plea.

Sam looked into the other’s eyes as he seemed to grow more alert. “You good?” Sam checked as Bucky brushed his hands up Sam’s thighs.

“Yeah. Yeah, just kind of got caught up there for a moment,” Bucky explained as he moved to rest on top of Sam. Sam grinned up at him. 

“Yeah. You might as well have a sweet spot in the back of your throat huh,” Sam whispered tugging on Bucky’s ears to bring him close before Sam kissed him again.

“Am I really to blame when you fuck my mouth like that?” Bucky asked biting at Sam’s lip a bit. “Can’t help but go a little pliant for you love.”

Sam groaned at the mention of his guy’s submissive side but remembered he wanted something else for the evening. He wanted Bucky to hold him; he wanted tenderness, wanted Bucky to make love to him with all the care he’d pour into that special CD he’d presented him earlier. The other stuff would have to be another time.

“Baby, please?” Sam asked softly.

Bucky felt his heart warm at his love’s request and nodded as he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. “I’m gonna take everything real slow with you tonight. That okay doll?”

Sam felt his body light with the promise in Bucky’s statement. Hearing Bucky’s old nickname for him again warmed his heart.

“It’s more than okay. I wouldn’t want anything else,” Sam breathed as he looked into blue eyes. “I love you James,” Sam breathed.

“And I you Sam,” as he placed kisses against Sam’s chest.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! 
> 
> Once again, like always it's been fun. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate it. 
> 
> Take care!


End file.
